Natsume's unknown sister
by reading-maniac
Summary: the story of Natsume's family was discovered during an stormy night in an old, rundown cabin while him, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan were looking for Bear.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Gakuen Alice's characters mentioned in this story… **This is my first story, so don't expect it to be good…please review if you liked this chapter or you have any suggestions…^^...and so it begins…

Four children could be seen walking through the forest that was otherwise known as the backyard of the Alice Academy. An academy for gifted children who had powers other people could not imagine. The children, who by the way consisted of two girls and two boys, are students of this academy. They were currently searching for their friend Bear, whom is a teddy bear with a soul.

The two girls, Mikan and Hotaru, and the two boys, Ruka and Natsume, searched behind trees and under rocks, in Mikan's case since it was obvious for the others that Bear could not be found under tinny rocks. The children were starting to get tired and irritated since they could not find Bear anywhere in the forest.

"This is stupid," said Natsume with a dead pan voice. A vein could be seen in his forehead. He was starting to get mad because he didn't want to go visit Bear in the first place. He was only there because his best friend Ruka had decided to keep the girls some company while they were in the woods.

"Natsume," said Mikan with a whine "it is not stupid. What if Bear is hurt or was attacked by something" she was starting to get worried, her eyebrows were furrowing "Oh no!! Hotaru, we have to hurry and find Bear. The poor thing is out here alone and in danger. How is he going to protect himself? We already checked his little house" tears were starting to slide down her cheeks and into the ground bellow, forming a small pool of water.

Mikan was suddenly hit by Hotaru's baka gun. "Baka" said Hotaru to Mikan "Bear is probably safer than you, he knows how to take care of himself"

"But Hotaru…" Mikan was going to start complaining again when she saw the baka gun in Hotaru's hand.

"Idiot" said Natsume while he and Ruka started to walk into another direction. To a place closer to the middle of the forest.

"Natsume" said Ruka quietly "don't be so mean" he was going to say, but decided against it since it was Natsume whom he was talking to.

They suddenly heard a familiar voice talking. Natsume was the first to hear it, so he went ahead and took a look. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw a figure bend down talking to Bear. He did not need to take a closer look to know that the person was his upper classmate Tsubasa, or Shadow as he calls him, the beanie he always wore was more than enough. The others catched up with him and also recognized Tsubasa at once. Mikan was more than excited to have found Tsubasa. She ran up to him and threw herself at him in a hug.

"Tsubasa-sempai!!! What are you doing here?" she said while still on his embrace.

"I'm just paying a visit to Bear since it's been a while" answered Tsubasa. He then released himself from Mikan's hug.

Mikan didn't even notice that she had been moved. She was too happy to have met Tsubasa in the forest that had started to scare her. Bear, in the other hand, got mad at the lack of attention that Mikan was producing.

"Ouch!!" Mikan said when she felt something hard hit her head. She tilted her head to the left to see what had hit her while rubbing her abused head. She saw Bear in her line of vision and suddenly went to him. Abused head forgotten.

"Bear! There you are. We've been looking all over for you" she said while trying to grab Bear whom did not like the idea and was currently pushing her away with his little paws. His wooden stick that he had used to hit Mikan with had fallen out of his paw the moment that he had been picked up by Mikan.

The other children had just waited for the drama to end so that they could get over with their visit. Natsume had noticed the sky darkening and some clouds appearing. He quickly deduced that it was going to rain soon and they needed to either find shelter or go back to the academy's dorms. He voiced his thoughts out loud for the others to hear.

Tsubasa looked at the sky after hearing Natsume and agreed with him. He said "Does clouds do look stormy. We can take shelter at a cabin close to here. I passed it a while back when I was looking for Bear" he pointed to the north of the forest.

The children just looked at each other and then at where Tsubasa was pointing which was a bunch of trees. Natsume even gave him at 'are you stupid?' look.

"What's with those looks?!" exclaimed Tsubasa while moving his arms around in a surrender form "it may not look like it, but there is a cabin in that direction. I'm not stupid"

The children were still staring at him and Tsubasa was starting to become nervous. Sweat drops were appearing in all over his face.

"Look. It's getting late and it looks like it's gonna rain. The cabin its very close to here" tried Tsubasa one more time.

A series of 'Okay's' and 'hmn's' were his answers. It was better than the staring, so he decided to guide the children to the cabin.

The cabin was made of wood and very old. It seemed abandoned. Spider webs were all over the front door while dust and the actual spiders and other insects covered the inside. They just stared at the cabin as if something scary was going to come out or it was going to fall down at any moment.

'It doesn't seem so welcoming now that I look at it' thought Tsubasa with a sweat drop.

Bear didn't seem to mind the appearance of the cabin since he marched right in without the others. Natsume soon followed his example. Ruka was next, he entered along with Hotaru. Mikan didn't want to enter so Tsubasa stayed with her and told her that it was better to enter the cabin than to stay in the outside with the pouring rain.

"But what if there are ghosts there?" said Mikan with an afraid voice. She really didn't liked ghosts or any other scary thing for that matter.

'Sheesh..this is going to be hard' thought Tsubasa.

"There are no ghosts in there" he said with a reassuring smile "and if there are, then I'll get rid of them" he continued after he saw her expression of weariness.

Mikan decided to trust her Tsubasa-sempai since he was not one for lying.

They entered together and met with the other three inside.

It appeared that Natsume had used his fire alice to make a fire using some old wood and pieces of cloth. It also appeared that he had made an effort to do it since beads of sweat were forming in his forehead and his breath was a little irregular. One would not notice if they didn't pay attention very closely. Natsume was very good at faking his feelings.

'This is getting absurd. I don't feel so good. I think I should have gone back to the dorms' thought Natsume while trying to keep his breath at a normal pace. 'I can't have Ruka worrying about me…and it would be embarrassing if that shadow guy saw me this weak. Damn that Persona for giving me a mission and damn that Mikan for making me look for that stupid bear!!' continued Natsume.

The five students decided to call it a night since the rain had already started to pour and the sky had darkened completely. They slept on the hard wooden floor exhausted with today's actions.

'Damn, my side hurts' were Nstsume's final thoughts as he fell asleep beside Ruka and his little bunny.

Please review and give me your opinion about this first chapter. I'll try to upload soon and tell you why Natsume is feeling pain. Until next time…^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Gakuen Alice characters mentioned in this story…**For this chapter, as well as the next to come, I decided to change the way the thought of the characters look…they will now be italics…

While sleeping along side Ruka, Natsume suddenly felt a great force in his chest which was starting to prevent him from breathing normally. He could still breathe but just barely. _"Argh…"_ he thought while grabbing his chest with one hand. He was going to use both hands, but one was in Ruka's grasp. He very slowly and gently started to pull his hand away from Ruka's. It was more troublesome than he thought it would've been since Ruka didn't want to let go of his hand.

"Natsume.." whispered Ruka while his hand tightened his hold in Natsume's. Even though he was unconscious, he didn't want to let go of Natsume. He wanted him to stay by his side like he promised he would be. There was no way he would let go of Natsume's hand any time now.

Natsume, on the other hand wanted to free his limb. He had an urge to cough but couldn't since it would most probably wake Ruka, which he didn't want to do not even if it meant to hold his breath until the urge to cough passed. He pulled at his hand again with a bit more of force but still not enough to disturb Ruka. _"Damn it ruka, since when did you become so strong" _ thought Natsume after another futile pull. _"that's it. I don't care"_ he continued. He was about to pull at his hand again when he decided against it. He coughed a little bit and then strengthened his hold on Ruka's hand. As if by magic, Ruka's hand lessened its hold. Ruka had felt assuring feeling when Natsume strengthened his hold and had decided to let go.

"_Finally" _thought Natsume while pulling his hand free at last. He then got up very slowly since his legs felt like pieces of jello. He was glad to have gone to sleep beside the wall that he was now using for support. He was really tired and his ribs were really killing him now that he was up.

"_It's still dark outside" _he thought while looking out the closest window _"it must be around two in the morning…"_he continued to walk to the door of the cabin. His light footsteps could be barely heard but one person still managed to hear them. Said person was now looking at him with a worried expression.

Tsubasa was sleeping a few feet away from Ruka so he had woken up when Natsume had first coughed. He had watch him struggle to get up with a confused look that later changed to a worried one when he watched Natsume use the wall for support. _"What's wrong with him"_ he thought while looking at said person once again. He could not tear his eyes from the small figure.

Natsume meanwhile was still walking to the door. He was just about to pull it open when another hand got on top of his to prevent him from moving the handle. He jumped a bit out of surprise since he hadn't heard someone walking, much less right behind him. He took a glance over his shoulder, following the length of the arm to its owner. The owner, of course, was Tsubasa whom had dash from his sleeping place on the floor to the door and Natsume. A scowl formed in Natsume's face but Tsubasa payed him no mind. He had just witnessed the kid cough and had no intention of letting him out at this time of night.

"What are you doing kid?" asked Tsubasa with a forced smile. He was a bit unnerved by the glare Natsume was giving him. _"Man! Can this kid glare or what….lets just hope that he doesn't start to use his fire Alice…but I can't say with those eyes"_he thought.

"Nothing that concerns you Shadow" replied Natsume, still glaring at Tsubasa.

"Waking up in the middle of the night and then trying to sneak away can't be nothing" said Tsubasa with his had still holding Natsume since he had tried to turn it and pull it once again. "And I am concerned for you. I am your sempai after all" he continued. The glare was pretty intense but his concern for the kid won against his nervousness although some sweat drops could still be seen forming in his forehead.

Natsume just continued to glare at him and was about to yell something at him but the his breath caught in his throat. "…" he couldn't say anything.

Tsubasa let go of the kid's hand when he noticed that he was having trouble breathing. He took Natsume by the shoulders and shook him a little. Natsume just continue gasping and trying to get his lost breath back.

"Hey kid, are you okay!?!" asked Tsubasa while he shook Natsume once again. His only answer was another gasp.

The pressure in Natsume's chest was suddenly lifted and he was left gasping and panting. His breath was coming back in an irregular but sure pattern. He recovered his breath after a few minutes with a deep sigh.

"What just happened!?!" exclaimed Tsubasa after making sure that the kid had gotten his breath back. He was now more worried than before after witnessing the kid lost his breath for no reason at all. _"Something is seriously wrong"_ he thought.

Natsume got his had under his shirt and took out a necklace with a small white stone embedded in it. He grabbed it between his hands with a strong grip. The small stone gave out a glow that surrounded his hands for a few minutes after disappearing. Natsume then place the necklace under his shirt once again. It didn't even look like he had a necklace.

Tsubasa just watched what the kid was doing with widen eyes. _"The kid makes it look like this is normal….like this has happened before"_ he thought still a bit surprised and worried at what he had seen.

He was suddenly grabbed by the neck of his shirt by the kid. _"I didn't even notice him move" _he thought still stunned he the kid's actions.

"You didn't see anything" said Natsume with a hard voice, it also sounded a bit raspy but that was because of the coughing. He looked into Tsubasa's eyes but then closed his eyes forcefully. He let go of Tsubasa's shirt and hold his ribs. They were starting to hurt again. _"Damn! I guess I was more hurt than what I thought" _a small cough passed his lips _"that healing stone is not doing me any better…maybe I need to find something with more power" _Natsume slowly opened his eyes only to find Tsubasa staring at him with eyes even more widen than before.

"I know that something is wrong…that hurt expression proves my point" Tsubasa said while pointing at NAtsume's face which was once again glaring at him but with a little less intensity "so tell me what's wrong right now" he continued.

"…"Natsume said nothing.

"At least let me help you…that was a healing stone just now so you must have some serious wounds that are causing the coughing" said Tsubasa once again. He just wanted to help the teen but the kid sure was stubborn.

A small tear of pain escaped Natsume's eyes. His body was hurting too much that he didn't even care who was watching him. _"It hurts…I can't stand my ribs" _he thought with his hand still in his ribs. He then looked around to see if anyone had woken up. Fortunately for him, nobody was awake. He then looked at the concerned look on Tsubasa's face and thought of a decision _"maybe I can let him treat my ribs..It's not as if I have to tell him what gave me the wounds"_

"…..It appears that some of my ribs are broken, or at least bruised, Shadow" He said after a while of looking into each other's eyes.

"Broken!?!" Tsubasa said "what happened? What hurt you? Does anything else hurts?" he continued while lifting Natsume's shirt up much to the kid's discomfort. He had a little bit of trouble with looking at the wounds because of the darkness surrounding them but it appeared that Natsume noticed since he produced a small flame in his hand. His eyes widen once he took a good look at the kid's torso. It was a messed with bruised and gashes with blood all over the place.

"You're supposed to treat my wounds not making then worse. Stupid Shadow" said Natsume with a wince. Seriously that Tsubasa was just making him feel more pain.

Tsubasa noticed Natsume's wince and his lack of response to his questions. He decided to ask him again after treating the kid's wounds properly. He was about to go to work when he remembered that they were trapped in and old cabin. _"Do I even have something to wrap his wound with?"_ he thought and then started to look around. He didn't find anything so he ripped his shirt into long pieces and then went to find some clean water. _"Rain water should be just fine for cleaning his wounds"_ he took a pot and filled it with rain water. He then came back to Natsume, whom still had his shirt up, and started to clean the wounds. Natsume winced a couple of times again and even some hisses of pain escaped his lips. Tsubasa then finished wrapping the pieces of shirt around Natsume's torso.

"Are you finished now?" asked Natsume while Tsubasa rolled down his shirt.

"I still want to know what happened" answered Tsubasa in a stern voice "but I can wait until tomorrow. You need to rest some more" he said while looking at the tired Natsume "it is still dark"

Natsume was too tired to argue with Tsubasa so he just nodded and started to walk to his sleeping place beside Ruka. A hand on his shoulder stopped him mid step.

"You can sleep there with ribs like that" said Tsubasa while he guided the kid to the lonely sofa in the other room. He had discovered the sofa during his search for the pots.

Natsume just followed him. He was too tired from coughing and he did have to agree with the shadow guy. It was still too dark to go anywhere. He got into the sofa and moved around until he found a comfortable position for his hurt body.

Tsubasa went back to his sleeping place after making sure that the kid was sleep. _"What could have happen to the kid to leave him this hurt" _were his final thought after closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Natsume was turning and gripping the sofa furiously. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and some other parts of his body. He was having a nightmare of his mission earlier that week. The mission that had left him this hurt. His mission to stop a cargo ship from arriving at the city's deck.

Sorry..I didn't say how he got his wounds…but don't worry I'll get there on one of the next chapters…anyway..please tell me what you think and don't forget to review..until next time ^^..


End file.
